Enchantment
by nookie
Summary: Ein kleines Mädel sieht Maries Tod voraus und Logan macht es zu seiner Bestimmung Marie vor ihrem Schicksal zu bewahren... is die Übersetzung des englischen Fic von Angel LeeAnn
1. Prologue

**_Prologue  
  
_**

Die Wölfe heulten als der graue, dichte Nebel sich über den zahlreichen Grabsteinen des zerfallenen Friedhofs niederließ. Das trübe Wetter passte für solch eine düstere und einsame Gegend. Mit dem braunen Grass in den dunklen Schatten der Steine, den dornigen Bäumen war dieser Ort würdig für einen Platz in Edgar Allens Poe Büchern. Mehr noch war ein dunkler Schatten, der über die Grabsteine, seinen Kopf dem starken Regen geneigt und dich erschöpft an eine Skulptur lehnte.

Die Kontur der Skulptur war einst glatt, doch die Jahre hatten diese verwittert. Auf dem recheckigem Podest lag ein zerbrechlich wirkender Engel aus Stein. Das Gesicht zeigte zum Boden, als ob das Elend sie überwältigt und ihre Seele gestohlen hätte.  
  
_„Vergib mir"_, flehte der einsame Mann, er fiel auf seine Knie während der Schlamm aufspritzte und seinen dunklen Trenchcoat benetzte. Er wusste, dass es dumm war hier zu sein, aber das Verlangen hierher zurückzukehren war einfach zu groß gewesen. Die Schuld machte ihn wütend, der Geist der ihn zu verfolgen schien, ließ sich nicht mehr verdrängen.  
_„Es tut mir Leid, so Leid, Marie"  
_Seine Qualen waren unerträglich, sein Begehren zu Weinen jedoch verleugnet. Er war ein Mann ohne Tränen. Für die meisten gab es ihn gar nicht.  
Der Mann blickte rasch über den Friedhof, als sich seine Instinkte meldeten  
_„Eines Tages werde ich wiederkommen."_  
Murmelte er und ich einer Bewegung stand er auf, drehte sich um und ging in die Nacht hinein, sein Trench Coat flackerte im Wind.


	2. Murder And Lies : Part One

Hab n Disclaimer vergessen..  
  
Okay mir gehört gar nix nicht einmal ein Fitzel der X-Men, also gehört Marvel Enterprises *grumml*.  
  
Und weiter geht's mit da Geschichte  
  
Murder and Lies  
  
Part One  
~~ Die wirbelnden roten und blauen Lichter flackerten auf die zerfallenen Wände des verlassenen Warenhauses. Für die Meisten Leute war es eine Repräsentation von Macht aber für Marie D`Ancanto war es Alltag. Sie blinzelte, da sie die grellen Lichter blendeten. Als sie die Tür erreicht, fluchte sie als ihr Arm sich am Türgriff verhäderte und trat ein. Ihre blau-grünen Augen blickten in den düsteren Raum, um nach dem kleinen Arschloch zu suchen, der sie um 2.00 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett geholt hat. "Cody, das hier ist hoffentlich wichtig!". Sie ging zu einem beleibten Mann, der sich bückte um einen Haufen Dreck zu untersuchen. Sein dickes, Braunes Haar klebte an seinem Hinterkopf. "Ich habe ehrlich gesagt besseres zu tun als hier zu sein!". "Ich bezweifle es!", murmelte er, die zornige Frau keines Blickes würdigend. Stattdessen zog Plastikhandschuhe aus seiner Hosentasche, zog sie an und schob damit den Dreck in einen Plastikbeutel. "Falls dir das hier nicht passt, Geh und ich wird dich nie mehr sehen.". Er stand langsam auf, schenkte dem Knirschen seiner Gelenke keine Beachtung. "Hey, Henderson" rief er zu einem anderen Officer, "Setze das auf die beschissene Liste fürs Labor"  
  
Marie schnaubte und verschränkte ihre Arme: "Und was zum Teufel wäre dein Gegenzug? Du wirst garantiert mit einer gerichtlichen Verfügung angekrochen kommen, die verlangt, dass ich dir helfe. Und ich würde nicht einmal bezahlt werden" "Erraten! Und jetzt hör auf zu Zicken" Marie starrte ihn verhasst an: " Arschloch" "Pass auf was du sagt Marie. Oder ich steck in Arrest bevor du bis drei zählen kannst", knurrte Cody Robbins  
  
Marie biss die Zähn zusammen und folgte ihm. Warum, wenn er sie so hasst, will er sie hier haben? Rache dachte sie Er hat mir nie verziehen, dass ich ihn in ein verdammtes Koma versetzt hab. Gott, Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn mit dem verdammten Kuss getötet  
  
"Fahr zur Hölle!" "Pass auf du verdammtes Mutantenflittchen."  
  
"Cody, Marie" eine Stimme drang aus dem anderen Raum "Könnt ihr während der Arbeit eure Streitigkeiten nicht beiseite legen?"  
  
"Sorry John" schrie Cody zurück. " Es war nicht unsere Absicht deine mormonischen Ohren zu verletzten!"  
  
(AN: Weiß irgendjemand was "mormonisch" bedeutet. Ich hab nämlich keinen blassen Schimmer, Es gibt ne Religionsgruppe die sich so nennt, aber ich denke des isses nicht, wer´s weiß: BITTE MELDEN)  
  
Er zog mit großen Schwierigkeiten deine sterilen Handschuhe - seine Größe war nicht mehr vorhanden, deswegen war er gezwungen Small zu nehmen (Medium schien nicht zu existieren) - aus und steckte sie in seine hintere Hosentasche "Also Marie, wer ist es?" Sie seufzte:" Wie du bestens weißt, kann ich dir keine Informationen geben, ohne dass ich die Person gesehen habe! Ich muss in weniger als 4 Stunden zur Arbeit. Könntest du also aufhören rum zu nörgeln und mir erzählen was zum Teufel hier abgeht oder ich gehe!" "Es geht um Mord!" "Nein, echt, Sherlock?" meinte Marie sarkastisch. Sie arbeitete nur mit Mordfällen "Wie kommst du darauf? Ist es wegen dem toten Körper oder dem ganzen Blut?" Cody ignorierte sie und führte die ins Innere des Warenhauses. "Bei ihm ist es genauso wie bei den anderen". Er nickte dem Beamten zu, der das Leichtuch aufhob. "Schau ihn dir an. Vielleicht hätte er besser auf seine Geschäftspartner achten sollen!" Marie starrte den Körper an, ihr Blut gefror in den Adern. Der leblose Körper lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch, scheinbar in seinem getrockneten Blut. Marie kniete sich hin, streckte behutsam ihre Hand aus und ergriff mit ihren kalten Fingern das kalte Handgelenk. Während sie die drei Schnitte anstarrte "Wie lange ist er schon tot?" Der Coroner zuckte mit den Achseln: "Es schwer es genau zu sagen, besonders wenn man den Blutverlust bedenkt." "WIE LANGE?" fuhr sie ihn an und richtete ihre messerscharfen Augen auf ihn, die ihn dazu auforderten zu antworten. Der Coroner gab nach: "6 Stunden. Das ist das Beste was ich schätzen kann!" Sein Ton war barsch und wütend. Er möchte es nicht, wenn Leute übereilte Ergebnisse von ihm wollten: So entstanden seiner Meinung nach, die meisten Fehler. "Möchten sie vielleicht noch wissen, was er zuletzt gegessen hat?" fragte er schnippisch und nahm das Handgelenk. Marie ignorierte ihn und stand langsam auf ließ ihre Augen den Raum auf irgendwelche Besonderheiten untersuchen. Sie spürte wie sich Cody sich ungeduldig hinter ihr aufbaut. "Wenn du nicht zurückgehst" zischte sie " werde ich mich nicht davon abhalten dich zu verletzen!" "Das traust du dich nicht, Marie." Marie drehte sich um und hob ihre Hände "Wenn du denkst, dass der Kuss schlimm war, warte bis ich dir gezeigt habe, wie viel Kraft ich habe." "Wer ist es Marie?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Das Opfer ist schon zulange tot um einige seiner Erinnerungen zu bekommen. Wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe. Ich kann niemanden Lebenskraft wegnehmen, wenn die Leichenstarre schon eingesetzt hat. Alle Zellen sind mittlerweile abgestorben. Wie auch immer, es scheint, dass mehrmals auf ihn eingestochen worden ist. Es gibt also keinen Grund zu denken, dass es Mutanten waren."  
  
"Er wurde 6mal niedergestochen. Genau wie bei den anderen. Dreimal am Arm und an der Brust"  
  
"Das bedeutet einen Scheißdreck und das weißt du!" hisste sie und ging ärgerlich weg ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So das war Part One  
  
Vielleicht hab ich es noch nicht gesagt aber ihr dürft ruhig reviewen. Hab nix dagegen *g* Auch die die sonst nie reviewn( Ja genau du) macht's mir ne Freude und schreibts ein paar Zeilchen.*g* Kriegts auch n´Keks  
  
Yours nookie 


	3. Murder And Lies: Part Two

So nun kommt Teil 2 Nachdem ihr alle so fleißig reviewt hab (*g*) bin ich mir nicht sicher ob überhaupt jemand die Story lesen will...  
  
na ja Egal ich lade jetzt mal des ganze Kapitel rauf und dann schau ich mal weiter  
  
PART TWO  
  
Der Alkohol brannte wie Säure, glitt durch ihre Speiseröhre langsam nach unten. Marie schloss die Augen. Tränen sickerten aus den Augenwinkeln über ihre blasse Wange hinunter. Ihr Leben schoss in Auschnitten an ihr vorbei und sie biss auf ihre Lippe, Blut floss aus der verletzten Haut unbeachtet zu ihrem Kinn. Sie zitterte.  
  
Marie hatte zuviel gesehen – mehr noch – sie hatte zuviel erfahren. Wie konnte ein Tag grausamer sein, als der andere? Wie konnte eine so große Verachtung zwischen Menschen und Mutanten entstehen? Warum schämten sich ihre Eltern für sie?  
  
Ihr Telefon erwachte und begann zu klingeln. Sie stellte die Flasche Whiskey weg und griff nach dem Hörer.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Miss D´Ancanto?"  
  
„Wer will das wissen?"  
  
„Es tut mir leid sie zu so spät noch zu stören!"  
  
Des Klanges seiner Stimme nach war es ihm scheißegal wie spät es war  
  
„Mein Name ist William Stryker. Wir müssen reden."  
  
„Über was?"  
  
„die Morde"  
  
Marie richtete sich wütend auf.  
  
„Hören sie, Mr. Stryker. Ich gebe keine Interviews. So weit ich weiß, ist die Presse für nichts gut außer klassifizierte Neuigkeiten und blutrünstige Details zu verbreiten. Nicht zu vergessen. Dass ihr Geier seid, die sich an den Leiden anderer Leute erfreuen!"  
  
„Ich mag ihren Mumm, Miss D´Ancanto. Ich bin kein Reporter" gluckste Stryker.  
  
„Und was zur Hölle wollen sie dann?"  
  
„Mit ihnen reden. Ich kenne den Mörder." 


	4. Murder And Lies : Part Three

So (* drommelt mit dem fingern ungeduldig auf den Schreibtisch*) KINNERS (auf hochdeutsch: kinders) IHR KÖNNT DOCH LESEN UND SCHREIBEN, oder... dann gebt mir bitte bitte bitte bescheid ob ich Weiterübersetzen soll oder net... Der Knopf ganz unten links ist doch nicht soo klein, dass man ihn nicht sehen könnte...also büdde tut´s mir den gefallen...  
  
PART 3:  
  
Marie stoppte vor dem Stadtpark und stellte den Motor ihres Jeeps aus.  
  
"Das ist verrückt", murmelte sie, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg und sich auf eine Parkbank neben dem Veteranen Gedenkstein setzte.  
  
"Ich muss verrückt sein", sagte sie und ließ sich auf die Bank plumpsen.  
  
Plötzlich packte eine Hand ihre Schulter, sie sprang auf und drehte sich um. Ein alter Mann lächelte sie an, das Licht der Straßenlaternen reflektierte sich auf seiner faltigen Haut.  
  
"wenn sie das jemals wieder tun" drohte Marie, " Werde ich mich nicht aufhalten sie zu töten."  
  
Stryker ignorierte die Drohung und ging stattdessen um die Bank herum uns setze sich  
  
"ich weiß wer du bist, Marie. Oder besser gesagt, was du bist."  
  
"Sie wissen überhaupt nichts!"  
  
"Ich weiß mehr, als du denkst."  
  
"Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wovon sie reden." Leugnete sie, "Aber wenn sie mich deswegen hierher bestellt habe macht es ihnen sich nichts aus, dass ich jetzt gehe"  
  
"Davon würde ich abraten."  
  
Marie überlegt kurz, dann  
  
"Warum haben sie mich angerufen. Sie sagten, sie wissen, wer der Mörder war." „Er Ist ein Mutant. Sein Codename ist Wolverine. Er ist ein brutaler Mörder, aber ich denke, du weißt, wovon ich rede. Schau dir mal seine Opfer an. Nunja, wir können keinen Killer wie ihn auf der Flucht haben. Er muss eingesperrt werden."  
  
"Woher wissen sie das?"  
  
"Ich hab versucht mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten."  
  
"Warum erzählen sie mir das?"  
  
"Ich möchte ihn lebend. Die Cops, für die sie arbeiten wollen ihn tot!"  
  
"Warum sollte ich ihnen helfen? Wenn er so gefährlich ist, wie sie sagen, wäre es nicht besser, wenn er getötet würde?"  
  
"Nein! Nein, er ist zu wertvoll. Falls sie für mich arbeiten, könnte es für sie sehr lohnend sein."  
  
Marie zog ihre Augenbraue misstrauisch hoch  
  
"Und warum zur Hölle sollte ich das wollen?"  
  
"Ich werde ihren Namen von der Mutanten Registrationsliste streichen lassen. Sie werden frei sein. Macht haben. Sie werden in der Suchmannschaft arbeiten. Ich werde die einzige Person sein, von der sie Befehle erhalten."  
  
"Und was ist, wenn sie ihn geschnappt haben?"  
  
Stryker lächelte boshaft" Du hast die Wahl, bei uns zu bleiben, oder in dieses wunderbare Leben zurückzukehren.". Das Wort „wunderbare" strotze nur so vor Sarkasmus  
  
Marie biss sich auf die Lippe, blickte ihre Schuhe an bevor sie ihm in die Augen blickte.  
  
"Abgemacht!"  
  


* * *

  
So vielleicht sollte ich etz mal was erklären...  
  
Alsooo die Story basiert NICHT (ich wiederhole NICHT) auf den Filmen , sondern einfach nur auf die Personen um die es im Film geht... 


	5. By The Light Of The Moon

Tadaaaa... ein neues Chap(iiii) *g*  
  
ja ich weiß, dass ich lange gebraucht habe, ABER ich hatte einen guten Grund (na ja eher zwei Gründe)  
  
Der erste:  
  
Ich habe mir nen Knochen am Handgelenk gebrochen, und mim Gips am Arm kann man sehr schlecht schreiben  
  
der zweite Grund is, dass man die Geschichten nicht mehr auf Word kopieren kann, und ich kann es somit net mehr ausdrucken.. ergo, dauerts automatisch länger.  
  
Feetsi: thx für dein „kleinen"Tipp. Auch kleine Dinge bringen einen weiter  
  
Eve: thx, willst n Keks?  
  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON  
  
Die Schatten der vorbeifahrenden Autos jagten sich gegenseitig quer über die Wände. Die Nacht war bitterkalt, erfüllt mit dichten Nebelschwaden.  
  
Marie zog ihre Decke näher zu sich. Sie beobachtete die Schattenspiele an ihren Wänden, während sie darauf wartete vor Ermüdung einzuschlafen  
  
Sie arbeitet nun schon 2 Monate für Stryker und sie begann an der Qualität seines Charakters zu zweifeln. Auf der einen Seite war er ein entschlossener General. Er war höflich zu ihr, aber es gab immer etwas Missvertrauen und Böswilligkeit zwischen ihnen.  
  
Sein Ziel war es Wolverine zu finden und wen man dazwischen fiel oder auch nur einen Zweifel an seinen Gründen hatte, konnte man sich von seinem Job- möglicherweise auch von seinem Leben – verabschieden  
  
Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie fühlte langsam, wie sie in die wunderbare Welt der Träume glitt. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Druck auf ihrem Mund und sie wurde unsanft aus der Traumwelt entrissen um zu merken, dass ihr Mund mit einer Hand zugehalten wurde. Der Besitzer der Hand beugte sich über sie und flüsterte harsch  
  
"Ein Mucks und du bist tot."  
  
Sie löste den Schutzschild ihrer Kräfte und spürte gleich, wie die Lebenskraft des Eindringlings in sie hineinfloß. Sie keuchte, als seine Kräfte, Erinnerungen und Charakterzüge durch sie hindurchströmten. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre Fähigkeit an und stoss den Eindringling mit einer Kraft die nicht ihre sein konnte zurück. Er fiel zurück, schwach, und sank langsam in die Knie. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen leuchteten stumpf vor Schmerz und Schock.  
  
Marie hastete aus ihrem Bett, ihre Augen aufgerissen. Geschockt näherte sie sich zögerlich dem Angreifer zitternd, als sie in seine Erinnerungen eindrang. Sie erstarrte, als sie seinen zuckenden Körper, seine braunen Haare, die Koteletten und den muskulösen Körper betrachtete  
  
"Wolverine"flüsterte sie und rannte zum Telefon.  
  
"Nicht"Er ließ einen gequälten Schrei aus  
  
Marie, den Hörer in ihrer zittrigen Hand haltend, starrte ihn an  
  
"Warum zum Teufel sollte ich das nicht? Du hast versucht mich zu töten!"  
  
Sie begann die bekannte Nummer Strykers zu wählen.  
  
"Bitte"zischte er, währen er mit seinem schwachen Körper kämpfte um aufzustehen.  
  
"I- Ich will dich nicht ... verletzen"  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er damit den Schmerz wegschütteln wollte.  
  
"Bitte Marie. Warte"  
  
"Du- Du kennst meinen Namen?"Marie legte auf, hielt aber dennoch den Hörer fest, wie wenn sie das Plastik beschützen könnte.  
  
Als sie anfing mit Stryker zusammenzuarbeiten hatte er ihre Identität gelöscht. Marie D´Ancanto existierte nicht länger, außer in den Erinnerungen derer, die sie zurückgelassen hatte. Sie war nur unter ihrem Codenamen bekannt: Rouge  
  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
  
Wolverine sammelte sich schwerfällig, er schwankte wie ein Grashalm im Wind.  
  
"Warum bist DU hinter mir her?"  
  
Marie lachte nervös und zeigte mit der Antenne des Telefons direkt zwischen seine Augen.  
  
"Oh nein, Wolverine. Du weist verdammt gut, warum ich hinter dir her bin oder du wärst jetzt nicht hier"  
  
Sie drehte sich so um, dass ihr Rücken zur Tür schaute, damit sie ihn zurückhielt und sich gleitzeitig einen Fluchtweg verschaffte.  
  
"Du bist ein blutrünstiger Killer"fuhr sie fort, ihre Worte strotzten nur so vor Verachtung.  
  
"Ich habe gesehen, was du deinen Opfern angetan hast. Und ich werde sicher nicht zu diesen zählen"  
  
"Sie haben dir Lügen erzählt Marie"  
  
Ihre sofortige und gerechtfertigte Reaktion war ihm nicht zu glauben, aber die Art wie seine Augen sie anblickten ließen Zweifel in ihr hochkommen. Sie tadelte sich, dass sie Die Skepsis, die sie haben sollte, verleugnete.  
  
"Du bist ein kaltblütiger Mörder. Warum sollte ich dir verdammt noch mal glauben?"  
  
"Es gibt Dinge, die du nicht verstehst, Marie. Es gibt Dinge, die du unmöglich wissen kannst, denn Stryker würde dir es nie sagen."  
  
Ihr Interesse war geweckt. Sie hatte ihrem Boss nie ganz getraut.  
  
"Und die wären?"  
  
"Experimente mit Mutanten."  
  
"Und woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
"Ich habe einmal mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Ich weiß viel darüber."  
  
"Hast du die Experimente gesehen?"  
  
"Nein"antwortete er harsch. Und zu schnell "Nicht wirklich"  
  
Marie betrachtet ihn, überprüfte ihn noch einmal.  
  
Jetzt, da er vor ihr stand, konnte sie ihn besser sehen.  
  
Er war nicht riesig, aber er war größer als sie. Sein Haar hatte einen sonderbaren Schnitt. In dem dunklen Zimmer sah sein Kopf aus wie ein Tierkopf.  
  
Sie musterte sein Gesicht. Er sah gut aus. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an einen Cowboy. Vom Hut mal abgesehen. Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinen Händen  
  
Sie waren groß und stark, sie hatte aber das Gefühl, dass die tödlichen Waffen – wenn es sein musste- auch sanft sein können.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel zurück auf seine Augen und es war, als setze ihr Herz aus, während sich ihre Blicke trafen. Sie starrte in seine dunklen Augen, die Fenster zu seiner Seele.  
  
"Du bist ein Mutant!"murmelte sie und der Hörer glitt aus ihrer Hand und schlug auf den Hartholzboden  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu jagen:  
  
Der Wolverine in ihr stand verzweifelt in einem riesigen dunklen Feld. Sie fühlte seine Qualen, seinen Zorn und seine Verabscheuung. Doch von irgendwoher kam ein Lichtschimmer  
  
"Liebe"flüsterte sie unhörbar und öffnete ihre Augen.  
  
Für wen war die versteckte Liebe bestimmt?  
  
Er beobachtet sie und sie schenkt ihm ein schwaches Lächeln  
  
"Du heißt Logan, oder?"  
  
Er machte einen Satz:"Wie...?"  
  
Marie tippt an ihre rechte Schläfe:"Du bist da drin Süßer. Als du mich angefasst hast, habe ich etwas von deiner Lebenskraft gestohlen. Darum fühlst du dich jetzt auch so schwach."  
  
Sie bewegt sich auf ihn zu, langsam, damit sie jede seiner Bewegungen sehen konnte.  
  
"Mir gefällt Logan. Passt besser zu dir."  
  
"Du kannst mich nennen, wie du willst, Kid"  
  
Marie lacht, und das Lachen war süß und unschuldig.  
  
"Kid? Logan, Schätzchen, ich bin 25.Ich bin kein verdammtes Kind mehr, Junge"  
  
Sie schlug ihre Hand auf ihren Mund  
  
"Verdammt, Schätzchen. Mit dir in meinem Kopf spreche ich wie du."  
  
Logan beugte sich vor und schaute sie komisch an.  
  
"Du hast mich..."er deutete auf ihren Kopf "da oben?"  
  
"Jep, is immer so. Ich trage immer einen Teil mit mir rum. Bin aber bald wieder normal.  
  
"Also hast du auch meine Erinnerungen?"  
  
"Ja, aber ich werde nicht darin rumschnüffeln. Geht mich einen verdammten Scheißdreck an."  
  
Er nickte, die Antwort akzeptierend  
  
"Du hast deine Kraft gut unter Kontrolle"  
  
"Ich habe Jahre dafür gebraucht. Und selbst jetzt habe ich manchmal damit zu kämpfen"  
  
Sie kicherte leise. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Verlobten Bobby Drake. Ihr Schutzschild versagte und Bobby bekam den Schock seines Lebens.  
  
"Er wird nach dir suchen lassen!"  
  
Marie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann, der vor ihr stand, zu.  
  
"Nöö. Stryker hat dafür keine Gründe."  
  
"Was? Du verrätst mich?"  
  
"Ich ..."sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, sie war verwirrt.  
  
"Nein. Nein, ich könnte keinen Unschuldigen einsperren lassen: vor allem keinen Mutanten. Wir Freaks müssen zusammenhalten."sagte sie abfällig.  
  
"Du bist in der Bruderschaft ( A/N : Brotherhood = Bruderschaft???)". Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.  
  
"Schau, Logan. Ich würde dich ja liebend gern in jedes Detail meines Lebens einweihen, aber es ist zwei Uhr morgens und ich stehe hier im Nachthemd"  
  
"Stimmt. Los, zieh dich um. Wir können uns hier nicht länger aufhalten"  
  
Marie hielt ihre Hand hoch, als ob sie ihn zurückstoßen wollte.  
  
"Hey, Kumpel, was soll der ganze „Wir"- Scheiß?  
  
"Wie ich dir bereits erklärt habe, Marie, wollen sie dich tot sehen!"  
  
"Warum? Sie wissen nicht einmal, dass du hier bist!"  
  
Logan stöhnte, ärgerlich und ungeduldig zugleich, auf  
  
"Sie werden womöglich jede Sekunde hier sein. Wir haben genug Zeit verplappert. Du hast die Wahl: Du kannst mitkommen oder hier auf sie warten!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass dieser Ort verwanzt ist?"  
  
Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.  
  
"Oh mein Gott"murmelte sie.  
  
Ein Krach von unten rüttelte sie auf und dir Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie erkannte, dass gerade ihre Tür in tausend Teile zerlegt worden war.  
  
Logan schnappte sich einen Schal und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. Er zerrte sie aus dem Raum , als drei Männer durch das Erkerfenster hineinstürmten. Die Glassplitter regneten nur so auf sie ein.  
  
"Was sagst du nun?"schrie Logan, als er sie ins Badezimmer zog. "Bleibst du hier oder kommst du mit?"  
  
"Ich komme mit!"  
  
Logan hob sie mit einer Leichtigkeit aus dem offenen Fenster. Sie griff nach der Dachrinne, rutschte darauf herunter und landete im Gebüsch. Logan war sofort da und der Schal befand sich immernoch in seiner Hand.  
  
Er hob sie hoch und sie rannten über die Hinterhöfe der Nachbarn. Marie stolperte und kämpfte damit nicht hinzufallen. Logan schnappte nach ihr und ohne ihre Haut zu berühren nahm er sie Huckepack.  
  
Maries Gesicht war an seinem Rücken. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in milchigen Lichtstrahlen auf seinem harten Gesicht, ihr Schweiß vermischte dich mit seinem und sie warf jeglichen Zweifel über Bord.  
  
Sie vertraute ihm.  
  
Sie würde ihm überall hinfolgen  
  
Und er war verdammt sexy.  
  
~~~~~fortsetztung folgt~~~~~ 


	6. Cold Heart

So etzad geht's weidaaaa  
  
Ich weiß, dass ich lange brauch, aber hey :  
  
„Gut Ding will Weile"  
  
Selina: Da bin ich ja richtig froh, nur Katholik bin, wenn ich so hör, was Mormonen net dürfen  
  
Anny: Wow, Dankeschön  
  
Iffy: Jep, bin gerade dabei  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Cold Heart  
  
Der Wind wehte durch ihr kastanienbraunes Haar, ihre Arme umfassten Logans Oberkörper. Marie wunderte sich, wie es in ihrem Leben so weit kommen konnte, sie selbst, ein Motorrad, ein geheimnisvoller Mann und ein Haftbefehl gegen sie. Sonst besaß sie nichts. Nicht einmal Schuhe.  
  
Logan hingegen, gab ihr seine abgetragene Lederjacke  
  
"Hier"  
  
Dann stieg er auf sein Bike und murmelte etwas, dass wie Unsinn klang.  
  
Sie trug sie jetzt während sie den Geruch von Leder und Rauch einatmete.  
  
Logan raste eine lange, gewundene und verlassene Serpentine hinauf. Der Himmel war von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen rosa gefärbt und die Strahlen spiegelten sich auf Logans Gesicht wieder. Rogue lehnte sich so weit vor, wie sie sich traute und bemerkte, dass er besser aussah, als sie zuerst angenommen hatte.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als seine dunklen Augen sie anblickte. Marie grinste verlegen und verschwand langsam wieder hinter seinem Rücken, den Kopf an seinen Rücken lehnend  
  
Sie ließ zu, dass sie langsam zu dösen begann  
  
„Reg dich nicht auf, Marie. Ich werde spätestens in 2 Tagen zurück sein. Versprochen."  
  
Bobby lehnte sich vor um ihr einen schlichten aber süßen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu geben  
  
„Nichts in der Welt könnte mich aufhalten"  
  
Marie seufzte und blickt auf den Boden  
  
"Aber Bobby, unsere Hochzeit ist in 4 Tagen. Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen"  
  
Sie blickte ihn wütend an."Du kannst deinem Boss sagen, dass er, wenn er dich in diese Konferenz schickt, gleich mit mir anfreunden kann. Und ich werde nicht zulassen...."  
  
"Marie, Marie"Bobby berührte beruhigend ihren Arm, während er sie anblickte und ihr Einverständnis suchte  
  
"Ich möchte nicht hingehen, aber ich muss. Bitte Süße, reg dich nicht auf. Nichts wird mich davon abhalten dich zu heiraten. Überhaupt nichts"  
  
Sie wachte abrupt auf, als Logan vom Motorrad abstieg. Sie hatte nur für ein paar Minuten geschlafen, weshalb sie glaubte, dass es eher ein Tagtraum war.  
  
Sie stieg ebenfalls vom Motorrad ab und betrachtete die riesige Residenz vor ihr. Es war größer als alles andere, was schon jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Mauern waren aus Stein und das Haus erinnerte sie an Schlösser, die sie in Reisemagazinen gesehen hatte.  
  
Der Garten war perfekt, umgeben von sauber geschnittenen Sträuchern, aufwendigen Blumen und Efeu, der sich über die ganze Seite des Hauses verteilte.  
  
"Du kannst ewig hier stehen bleiben oder du kannst mit rein gehen."  
  
Logans Miene war finster und er gab ihr einen sanften Schubs, der dazu diente weiterzugehen.  
  
Marie war drauf und dran etwas zu sagen, entschied aber dann es bleiben zu lassen, als er plötzlich ihren Arm festhielt.  
  
Mit der anderen Hand griff er in die Innentasche seiner Jacke.  
  
"Hey"schrie Marie und stieß ihn weg, „nur weil du mir deine Jacke geliehen hast, heißt das nicht gleichermaßen, dass...."  
  
"Reg dich ab. Ich bin nicht an dir interessiert".  
  
Er hielt in seiner Hand eine Zigarre und ein Feuerzeug. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr und ohne weitere Worte stapfte er davon.  
  
Marie seufzte und folgte ihm. Nur widerwillig folge sie ihm in das Foyer mit den beeindruckenden Mahagonitreppen.  
  
„Wo sind wir?"fragte sie und betrachtete die handgemachte Holzstatue mit ihren kompliziert geschnitzten Formen.  
  
"Muss ich mir ein Ballkleid zulegen?"  
  
Logan schnaubte und rauchte weiter.  
  
"Na, wieder da?"rief eine Frauenstimme über ihnen. Rogue beugte sich vor und sah eine Frau, die sich an das Geländer im zweiten Stock lehnte. Sie beobachtete, wie die Frau elegant die Treppen hinunterstieg, während ihr Grinsen mit jeder Stufe breiter wurde. Die Rothaarige trug eine normale Bluse und eine enge Hüftjeans.  
  
Marie räusperte sich und zog die Jacke enger an sich. Unsicher stand sie da in ihrem schwarzen Satin – Neglicheé und Logans Lederjacke, in die sie zweimal gepasst hätte  
  
"Hast du mich vermisst, Jean?"fragte Logan sanft und grinste schelmisch.  
  
Marie starrte abwechselnd von Logan zu der Frau und kam sich wie ein fünftes Rad am Wagen vor. Oder besser noch, wie ein fünftes Rad auf einem anderen Planeten.  
  
Jeans Wangen leuchteten rosa auf und sie lehnte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Mmh hättest du wohl gern.".  
  
Marie wollte schon gehen, dass sie merkte dass sie da nur störte, als ein hübscher aber angespannter Mann durch eine andere Tür kam. Für ihren Geschmack sah er zu geschniegelt aus, aber seine rote Sonnenbrille passte nicht zum „Mr. Nice-Guy"- Outfit.  
  
Sie sah erfreut zu, wie der Mann mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck in Foyer trat.  
  
"Logan", grüßte er ihn eiskalt.  
  
Logan grinste dem anderen Mann zu:  
  
"Na Scott. Aber wenigsten du hast mich vermisst?".  
  
Scott schnaubte unhöflich und seine roten Gläser wandten sich zu Marie.  
  
"Du musst Rogue sein!".  
  
Marie zuckte lässig mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wer sonst".  
  
Jean blickte nun zu ihr. Sie betrachtete Maries Kleidung.  
  
"Oh, dir muss schrecklich kalt sein. Kommt mit, ich leih dir ein paar Klamotten".  
  
Maries Kopf drehte sich zu Logans, nach Antworten suchend  
  
Er nickte und deutete mit seiner Zigarre in Richtung Jean. „Geh mit ihr, Rogue. Sie wird dir helfen".  
  
"Aber ....Ich". Sie spürte wie Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch Achterbahn fuhren und wie sie langsam in Panik geriet. Sie ist blindlings einem Fremden gefolgt, weg von der einzigen Person, der sie im Entferntesten vertraut hatte.  
  
"Wo wirst du sein.".  
  
"Irgendwo. Hör zu Kiddo. Ich bin nicht dein verdammter Babysitter. Jean will dir ein paar Klamotten geben. Es sei denn, du willst im Schlafanzug herumlaufen.".  
  
Hintergangen von dem Mann, die in ihrem Schlafzimmer so aufrichtig gewesen war, fuhr Marie ihn wütend an.  
  
"Vielleicht gehe ich auch nur zu Stryker und erzähle ihm eine schöne Geschichte! Ich bin mir sicher, er hört mit Freuden zu, wenn ich ihm erzähle, wohin ich nach Sonnenuntergang gegangen bin.".  
  
"Schau. Jean will dir nur was zum Anziehen geben. Was soll der ganze Stryker-Scheiß? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dir was schulde!".  
  
"Fick dich"hisste Marie und drehte sich um, auf die Tür zugehend.  
  
Wolverine ging einen Schritt vor, um ihr den Ausgang zu versperren und fuhr seine Krallen aus.  
  
"Rogue".  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Metallkrallen sah und starrte ängstlich auf die tödlichen Waffen. Ihr Blick traf langsam den seinen.  
  
"Du willst mich töten?". Logan atmete tief aus und zog seine Klingen wieder ein. "Nein".  
  
"ich möchte weg von hier. Bitte"bettelte sie. „Lass mich gehen".  
  
"Rogue"Scott näherte sich hinter ihr. „ Draußen ist es gefährlich. Stryker weiß, dass du mit Logan gegangen bist.".  
  
"Ich könnte sagen dass er mich gezwungen hat".  
  
"Und dann was...? Ihm erzählen wo er steckt?".  
  
Marie kämpfte ihre Frustration zurückzuhalten.  
  
„Warum nicht? Er ist ein kaltblütiger Killer. Ich habe seine Opfer gesehen. Er kennt kein Mitleid.", beschuldigte sie Logan und ihr Blick wurde eiskalt als sie ihn wieder ansah.  
  
„Ein Herz aus Stein, falls überhaupt eines vorhanden ist. Ich wette, das er seinen eigenen Mutter das Herz auseinander schneiden...."  
  
„Genug", schrie Logan. „Du weißt nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Da draußen findet ein Krieg direkt unter deiner Nase statt und Stryker ist der Feind. Ich habe dich lediglich vor ihm gerettet"  
  
"Und mich dabei auf seine „TOP-WANTED- Liste"ganz nach oben gesetzt hast! Dankeschön, Wolfie, jederzeit wieder. Ich war zufrieden mit meinem Leben, genau so wie es war: Du hast es total umgeworfen"  
  
"Schön! Dann geh doch zu Stryker zurück Und richt ihm schöne Grüße von mir aus!"  
  
Er stürmte davon, schrie aber noch etwas über seine Schulter  
  
„Und nenn mich nie wieder „WOLFIE"!"  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
Sooo das wars scho wieder...  
  
Ich muss noch eine kleine Anmerkung machen...  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich vor in den Ferien a bisserl schneller zu übersetzen, aber ich fahr ihn Urlaub....  
  
Mal schaun vielleicht schaff ich da was, aber ich glaub eher net...  
  
Aber ein fettes Dankeschön an alle die reviewt haben....  
  
nookie 


	7. Caged Freedom

_So, hallo erstmal...nookie meldet sich zurück.  
Obwohl ich seit 3 Wochen Ferien habe, hab ich es erst jetzt geschafft. beschämt schau  
Ich hab die Optik ein bisschen aufpoliert, sagt mir einfach wie ihr es findet..._

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört weder Wolverine noch Marie. Die gehören Marvel. Die Story gehört AngelLeeAn. Ich bin lediglich der Übersetzer  


**  
Caged Freedom**  
  
Sie ging auf und ab, fühlte sich wie eine Gefangene in dem geräumigen Zimmer im Westflügel. Unbewusst rieb sie immer wieder ihre Hände aneinander, die vom ständigen Reiben schon gerötet waren. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie in diesem Raum noch durchdrehen würde. Die Tür war unverschlossen, sie konnte einfach gehen. Aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, einfach so durch die Tür zu gehen und somit aus ihrem Gefängnis zu fliehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass während sie durch die fremden Gänge schlich sie von dutzenden von Schülern belagert wird. Sie wollte nicht zu einem Gespräch mit den Lehren gezwungen werden. Und sie wollte schon gar nicht Wolverine in die Arme rennen.  
  
Beim Gedanken an seinen Namen schnaubte sie. Verfluchte ihn, ihn und seine Gespräche mitsamt seiner Überredungskunst. Verfluchte ihn, dass er sie aus ihrem Alltag herausgerissen hatte.  
Sie war verärgert, bekam von der Wut und dem Stress, den dieser Mann hervorgerufen hatte, Kopfweh. Sie musste die Wut rauslassen. An irgendjemanden. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer und knallte die schwere Holztür geräuschvoll zu. Eine Schülerin, die gerade vorbeiging, schaute sie überrascht an. Marie ignorierte das Mädchen, wollte nicht einmal wissen, was sie im Lehrerflügel zu suchen hatte.  
  
Marie rannte ziellos den Flur hinunter und rumpelte die Treppen hinunter. Zu ihrem Erstaunen – und teilweise Freude – endete ihr Weg in der Türschwelle zur Küche. Ihr Magen knurrte und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie seit dem gestrigen Abendessen nichts mehr gegessen hatte.  
  
Marie stürmte in die Küche, ihr wehten durch den Luftzug der aufgerissenen Tür durcheinander. Ihre Freude war aber nur von kurzer Dauer, denn in der Küche stand er mit einer Flasche in der Hand.  
Sie presste ihren Kiefer zusammen und war drauf und dran die Küche zu verlassen.  
_„Hast du ein Problem oder stehst du da nur einfach so rum?"  
_Marie starrte ihn an, ihre grünen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen  
_„Hast du irgendein Problem oder bist du nur ein Arschloch?"_  
Logan lächelte selbstgefällig und seine Augen glitzerten amüsiert.  
_„Vorsicht, Kiddo, oder du wirst mein nächstes Opfer sein!"_  
Marie näherte sich wütend_: „Was, zur Hölle, ist verdammt noch mal dein Problem? Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, du wart derjenige, der mich hierher gebracht habt. Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten. Also was willst du? Hab ich in einem anderen irgendwas getan, oder was?"_  
Logan lacht in sich hinein_:"Im Prinzip hab ich nichts gegen dich, mal von Tatsache abgesehen davon, dass du für Stryker gearbeitet hast – und nach mir gefahndet hast"  
  
"Mein Gott, du machst mich so wütend. Ich wünschte ich würde noch für ihn arbeiten. Dann hätte ich Macht, Geld,... Freiheit"_  
Marie drehte sich um und öffnete die Kühlschranktür mit so viel Kraft, dass sie an den Angeln zurückschlug. Da sie nichts fand, knallt sie die Tür wieder zu und starrte Logan an.  
_"Warum zur Hölle hast du mich hergebracht, Wolverine? Warum bist du gestern Abend in mein Haus gekommen?"_  
  
Er zuckte nur mit der Schulter, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren.  
_"Es war ein Auftrag. Professor Xavier dachte, es sei das Beste"_  
  
_"Professor Xavier? Du meinst Professor Charles Xavier?"_

Logans Augen weiteten sich verdächtig: _„Ja genau der. Warum ?"_  
  
Marie schrie leise auf, dann blickte sie Logan wütend an: _„Fuck You!"_  
Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrem Bauch, ihr wurde schlecht – hervorgerufen durch die schockierende und schmerzvolle Wahrheit.

„_Nein",_ wisperte sie, _„ Nein, Bitte, Nein..."_, zitternd sank sie auf den Boden.  
  
Plötzlich wurde sich von einem Paar kräftiger Arme gehalten, die sie zurück auf ihre wackeligen Füße stellte, aber sie konnte nicht alleine stehen. Sie fand sich in seinen Armen, an seine Brust gedrückt.  
Da ihr durch ihre Schluchzer die Luft fehlte konnte sie nur gegen seine Brust leicht boxen, aber ihre Schläge wurden von Mal zu Mal stärker.  
Logan ließ sie nicht los, er war verwirrt und besorgt. Die Frau in seinen Armen – vor einem Moment noch so temperamentvoll- war nun das totale Gegenteil. Wie eine Porzellanpuppe- Schön und hart, aber wenn sie gebrochen war...  
Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr braunes seidenes Haar, _„Schhh, Marie, es ist alles gut...."  
_  
Sie schob ihn weg; Auf ihrem Gesicht waren immer noch Tränen, aber ihre Mimik war kalt und distanziert.  
_"Du kannst Xaver sagen, dass ich auf ihn scheiße! Ich verschwinde!"_  
Sie drehte sich um und floh aus der Küche. Logan rannte ihr hinterher, erwischte ihr Handgelenk und stoppte sie so abrupt, dass sie gegen ihn fiel.  
_"Was ist los Marie?"_  
_"Es macht alles Sinn"_, sagte sie, ihre Tränen waren vergessen, _"Ich bin wegen Bobby hier!"  
"Bobby? Du kanntest Bobby Drake?"_  
_"Ja, ich kannte ihn"_, sie lachte bitter, "_Bobby Drake war mein Verlobter!"_  
"_Bitte was?"_ keucht Logan.  
_"Er sagte mir, dass für Professor Charles Xavier arbeitet. Aber er ließ mich glauben, dass er ein Lehrer ist. Und Bobby war sein Assistent oder so was. Der verdammte Arsch hat mich angelogen! Er erzählte mir, dass er zu einer Konferenz müsse. Ha, eine Konferenz, dass ich nicht lache. Dann 2 Tagen vor unserer Hochzeit bekam ich einen Anruf. Bobby ist tot. Sie sagten es war ein Flugzeugsabsturz – seine Überreste wurden nie gefunden.  
Sein Körper ist hierher gebracht worden, oder?"_  
Logan seufzte ungemütlich, während seine Augen sanfter wurden.  
_"Marie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Es tut mir so Leid!"_  
_  
"Ich will dein verdammtes Mitleid nicht. Ich will die Wahrheit. Ist Bobby hierher gebracht worden?"  
"Ja"  
"Wie ist er gestorben!"_ flüsterte sie.  
  
Logan schloss die Augen, die brutalen Bilder von Iceman´s grausamen Tod stiegen vor seine Augen.  
_"Er wurde von...Sie wollten Informationen von Ihm. Er hat sie ihnen nicht gegeben. Sie folterten ihn und zogen ihm dann die Haut ab."_  
Marie schluckte:_"Wer...wer hat es getan?"_  
  
_"Strykers Männer"_  
  
Marie krümmte sich und übergab sich  
  
End of Chapter 4

_müde auf die Uhr schau 0:37  
Tja des war's für heute. Für die, die Story lesen :  
es könnt jetzt wieder ein bisschen dauern, bis ein neues Chapter kommt, den ich arbeite jetzt auch am Wochenende (Ferienjob)  
  
ach ja bevor ich's vergesse:  
Ein klitzekleines Reviewchen würde mich schneller übersetzen lassen g_


End file.
